1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to food packages and more particularly to a two piece hermetically sealed package including tray and lid portions which are readily separable from each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art seach in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,514,367; 3,912,843; 4,055,672; 4,525,414; 3,663,240; 3,932,693; 4,182,457; 4,557,780; 3,695,900; 3,955,040; 4,457,960; 4,565,742; 3,908,070; 3,988,499; 4,551,365; 4,600,616.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search discloses a package having tray and lid portions formed of the same plastic film components arranged in the manner of the present invention.